The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In Chinese Patent No. 201620664775.3, an electrical connector assembly is disclosed. The electrical connector assembly includes: an electrical connector that is provided with a plurality of terminals configured to electrically connect to a chip module; and a carrier, configured to carry the chip module to be assembled in the electrical connector, to avoid that when a user manually assembles the chip module in the electrical connector, the chip module falls and breaks the terminals due to an improper operation. The carrier is provided with a plurality of clamping portions for clamping the chip module. Each clamping portion is provided with a protruding post. The protruding post enters a corresponding notch at the edge of the chip module to limit the chip module. By matching the protruding post and the notch, the chip module is prevented from being mistakenly assembled in the carrier, thereby ensuring desirable electrical conduction between the chip module and the terminals.
Nevertheless, to reduce the resisting force during assembly of the chip module in the carrier, the clamping portion generally has good elasticity. However, the protruding post is disposed on the clamping portion, and even if the chip is mistakenly assembled, that is, the notch and the protruding post are misplaced, another position of the edge of the chip module may extrude the protruding post, so that the clamping portion springs to make space for the chip module. Therefore, the chip module may be forcibly misplaced and assembled in the clamping component, and it is not easy for an operator to perceive the mistaken operation.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved clamping component exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.